creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures Wiki:Development Ideas
Are you an agent developer with nothing to do? Are you itching to make a 3D model, but haven't a clue what to make it for? Never fear! The Creatures Wiki has a cumulative list of ideas for budding developers. Feel free to add your own concepts to the list. (Idea for this page: Put ideas into categories seperated by game ---R0bin) Breeds *'Pod Norns' - A breed of norns that are like Borg Norns and Plant Norns. (From Invasion of the Body Snatchers.) They grow out of plants, they can photosynthesise in sunlight like plants (ie, they only need to eat when they're in the shade). They can't get angry (like in the show) but they can't reproduce like normal norns either. Instead, they're like Borg Norns, and plants grow new bodies of normal norns. (But maybe there could be little baby Pod Norns growing from plants too.) Good idea? *'Great White Shark Norn' - Basic looks: A norn with grey and white fur, a fin on its back, webbed feet and hands, and a shark tail. Diet: Critters, beasts, toys, and ettin/grendel eggs. Female: Small, has dark grey and light grey fur, has a small fin on her back and a short tail. Male: Large, has light grey and white fur, large fin on his back and a long tail. Other: Can swim, can't breath in air and can only breath in water. Blue_eyed_alley_catz: I can do the sprites maybe. But somebody else has to do the genetics. Try to get somebody else to do the sprites, though, because I'm not very good at it. Anybody want to do genetics for this? Email me at grapefruitologist@hotmail.com Agents *'Disco Mold' - Mold that grows in different colors according to its environment? Examples being blue mold in a wet environment, yellow mold in a dry environment... (Meercat) *'Fish bowl/Mobile Aquarium' - Probably obvious - A movable container with water in it so fish can live in it. Creatures 3 already has a fishbowl.c16, it seems. (Gryph) *'Norn vehicle' - A vehicle that is like an elevator in that it picks up norns when activated, but moves left or right across the ground, depending on wheter pushed or pulled. Can go up hills and such. *'Porcupine critter' - Also obvious. Creatures 3 has a porcupine.c16. *'Object Lift' - Machinery that has no gravity. It drops anything placed on it when given a positive signal, and grabs the agents under it for negative signal. Useful uses - Dropping a huge wall when a grendel is nearby, etc. (Digi) *'One-way Sign' - Rather obvious, a moveable sign that only allows creatures to go one way. Already done - Norngarden Stopperplant? *'UFO' - UFO that flies around and zaps Grendels. Creatures 3 has a deth.c16. *'C1 Teleporter upgrade' - so that the lights at the top also act as a button. It would be useful for when you're trying to separate a norn party. *'Flying Fairy Floss' Game Improvements *MNG file for the login screen? (Gryph) *Numerous ecological improvements for Creatures 3 - in need of a complete article, perhaps? (Gryph) *Tinted norn faces in the GUI screens (nornagon tried to do this - it turns out there's already CAOS code to do it, but it doesn't work entirely right (in other words, it only works the first time, then the faces don't show up at all) (Gryph) DONE! -- Apollo *Something like a button to press and have it take a screenshot automatically? Metarooms Ron's original house, using the clay model. :Ohh, I like that. -- ::clohse, Liam and Malkin are working on this idea - many thanks to Steve Grand for giving his permission! :D - Malkin 02:54, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Project completed: Ron's House - Malkin 07:10, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Category:Community